


Things to Wear

by Branch



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura really, really likes the way Sanada looks in a kimono. Written for the Porn Battle prompt: Yukimura/Sanada, traditional dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Wear

Seiichi liked how Genichirou looked in traditional clothing. The falling lines of a kimono or even yukata displayed Genichirou’s broad shoulders and straight height, reminded everyone who watched of the power waiting in that still, composed figure.

The crisply wrapped fabric hid the long muscles that a shirt and shorts showed, but that very thing invited anyone who had watched Genichirou play, who had seen that much of him uncovered, to imagine the sleek, hard flex of his body from shoulder right to ankle, all of one, bare piece under the cloth.

And wrapped cloth was so easy to draw aside.

He swallowed Genichirou’s husky sound, pressing him back against the smooth wood of the wall, one hand slipping inside Genichirou’s clothes to tug loose his equally traditional underthings and close firmly around his cock.

"Seiichi," Genichirou gasped, hips pushing into Seiichi’s hand, "I should be inside."

"You should be right here," Seiichi murmured against Genichirou’s throat, drawing his tongue up the taut line of tendon. He stroked his thumb back and forth over Genichirou’s head and smiled as Genichirou’s hands worked on his shoulders. "Your grandfather can hold this reception without you for a bit."

He caught Genichirou’s mouth again, stroking Genichirou’s tongue slowly with his own, deliberate contrast to his demanding grip on Genichirou’s cock. He savored the openness of Genichirou’s moan, and the texture of his cock in Seiichi’s hand, hard and thick, and the way Genichirou leaned against the wall and let his hips buck into Seiichi’s hand as he came.

Seiichi took in the sight of Genichirou flushed and breathless, kimono pulled open over strong, bare thighs, and stored it away to see him through the next couple hours of a rather boring reception. Genichirou’s mouth quirked and he shook his head as he re-ordered his clothes before pulling Seiichi close for another kiss.

"I should stop having you invited to occasions when I have to dress like this," he murmured into Seiichi’s mouth.

Seiichi laughed. "Don’t you like the effect it has?"

Genichirou’s stern expression was spoiled by the gleam in his eyes. "Afterwards."

"I suppose I can save up, then." The outside lamps flashed on teeth as they smiled at each other and turned to go back inside.

 

**End **


End file.
